Ryoi Silver
'First Name: ' Ryoi 'Last Name: ' Silver 'IMVU Name: ' Saikotedi 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age: ' July, 15 'Gender: ' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 125 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Ryoi Silver is the confident type of chick that can get the job done. staying on her good side is the best idea, for she can be kind and gentle helping you with whatever you need. her bad side on the other hand is not a place anyone wants to be at for she can be ruthless and harsh. her personality consists of being sexy and attentive to all her surroundings, she also loves to show up the boys by any means nesscary to show her gender means nothing. she has the drive to be the best no less is accepted in her brain. 'Clan & Rank' the Izuka Gang/ newcomer 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' customer service at the Izuka bike shop 'Fighting Style' karate 'Weapon of Choice' guns and throwing knives Allies/Enemies Anyone who causes trouble to her or the ones she cares about are her enemies 'Background' As a baby Ryoi was taken at birth from as payment to pay the debt her parents owed to a head boss of a mafia. she was sold to another family who already had bought four kids from this same mafia. she didnt realize they werent her real parents till she was 14, she went in search of her birth parents finding out that they had been murdered in a fire, it sent her into a frenzy of anger she started to learn how to do karate the poper way to throw knives and shoot a gun with perfect aim. she wanted REVENGE for the mafia who took her from her parents and for the death of each of them. Ryoi was a beautiful girl with long brown hair that cascaded down her back, she was the type of girl who wasnt afraid to let her looks go to waste in order to get what she wanted and not caring if she was using them for she had never found a man who could relate to her not even another person could understand the pain she had experianced. she decided she needed help and decided to join the Izuka Gang partly because she figured she needed a new scene 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 16:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC